Prophetia de Tres
by Kat-the-Echidna
Summary: One of them seeks the truth. The other pursues ideals. And the last is corrupt. But they each have one thing in common; they're labeled as freaks, and outcasted from society. But the fate of the world will be weighed based on the decisions one of them will make. There is such a thing as a right and wrong path...but what if both of them seemed right? ::Another request::
1. Pilot

**A/N:** Ok, this is the last time I'm doing this, I promise. My good friend Thomas Holmes II who has been requesting more stories of my OC Dawn. I've been scrapping a lot of them since they have been pretty bad in my eyes, but now that I was given some help by my friend Beatles123, I believe this one will actually be better than the others I have written.

It's been a while since I wrote anything Sonic-related, and I have had a lot of fun writing this. Hopefully you all will like it when it starts to pick up after the first chapter and later on. I wanna take everything slow at first so I won't rush it like I did in, let's say, Emerald Kisses.

Now that I'm done rambling, enjoy!

* * *

_The stars have been showing him odd signs for the last past moons. Of course, he knew what it meant, since it was nearly time for the final piece to reveal itself. But these signals...they were abnormal. Did something happen to the final piece? Or did they finally located it somewhere out of the ordinary?_

_Such a phenomenon, he thought. He would have to consult with the tablets and manuscripts later, but he had to know what became of the last one...Did it finally settle with a being yet? Or was it still moving? It was hard to decipher the answer to that; the stars' signals have became so...erratic these nights. Unless...they were trying to tell him something else..._

_He focused his magic onto the glittering orbs of power above him, getting them to create an image or a map that would give him the answer. The stars glowed and pulsated, reacting to the magic that were given to them. It was the boost they needed, since the sign they were trying to hard to show him finally revealed itself._

_So that's where it went, he thought while grinning to himself. Now to get everything ready..._

**. . .**

**Pilot**

"So, I was thinking that maybe I should wear something casual, but elegant, y'know? I don't want anything too fancy, but I don't want it to be too laid back either. My mom and I have been looking through a lot of catalogs, but I can't find the right dress I want. And when I do, it's usually a color I don't like. So my mom's taking me out to the mall to get a dress made for me if we can't find anything on the internet. But then I don't have a date...I would've asked Brent but I think he's taking Francine to the dance and I don't know anyone who would -"

"Julia?"

"Huh?"

"I thought we had an agreement."

Julia adjusted her glasses and gave me a look. "What agreement?"

"If one of us can't go to the dance, then we both won't go." Julia pouted as I switched my books around in my locker. This was our last week of school, and I wanted to study as much as I could to pass all of my exams. But there was something else on Julia's - and probably every kid in the school - mind right now; the Summer dance that's supposed to be held on the last day of school. And, wouldn't you know it, my best friend wants to go to that thing.

Julia was a pale-yellow porcupine with jade eyes. She usually wears bell bottom jeans, t-shirts, and platform sandals. She wore these red retro glasses that had little diamond studs around the edges, and usually kept her spines in a high ponytail decorated with a bow. She liked to dye her spines sometimes too, having different colored streaks in her hair every month. She was feeling very girly recently, so this month's lucky color is pink.

And me? I'm just a white hedgehog with icy blue eyes. I usually wore jeans, a shirt, some gloves, and boots. But since it was summer, I was reduced to wearing a baby blue tank top, light blue jeans, cut baby blue gloves and a pair of sandals. I leave my quills the way they are, facing upwards. I had a bang of hair that went over my forehead, but that's about it. And me? My name's Dawn.

I grabbed the notebook I needed before closing my locker and started to head to class. Julia walked beside me - as always - but she wouldn't stop bugging me about the dance.

"It's not that you can't go," she said "it's just that you don't _want_ to go, isn't it?"

"It's both, Einstein," I scoffed "First of all, you know I wouldn't dare put on a dress even if my life depended on it. Secondly, I don't dance. And finally, no one will ask me out because, surprise, I'm a freak, remember?"

"But we're both freaks, you know that," Julia smiled "I'm the awkward bubbly nerd, and you're the tough tomboy who takes gymnastics, which is the visual example of irony in its finest."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. If you couldn't guess by now, Julia and I are basically the school's freaks. Julia's was a given since she was that awkward nerd, and then there was me. I was weird, to say the least. Yes I'm a tomboy, yes I wouldn't care if I got my hands dirty every now and then, yes I hate everything girly, but I like gymnastics. On top of that, I have weird tastes in fashion and hobbies, but I love any and everything cute like any other normal girl. To be honest, I don't even know what I am.

"Still," I said as we entered the classroom "neither of us are gonna be able to get dates anyway. I don't even know why you're wasting your time."

"Because this is the first school event I actually want to go to!" Julia whined as we sat at our usual table. "Did you see what they have planned for it! It looks fun!"

"Fun for them, not for us."

Julia pouted again. "You're no fun. Maybe that's why you can't get a date; You're so uptight and serious! It wouldn't kill ya to let loose and have a little fun every now and then!"

"I do "let loose" and "have a little fun" every now and then!"

"By taking Tai Bo classes? That's not fun; that's training you to be a fighting machine!"

I grinned. "That's why it's fun."

Julia gave me an incredulous look. "...You have issues."

I was about to retort to that, but the teacher came in after the rest of the students took their seats. I hated Geometry with a passion, but Julia eased the pain since this was the subject she shined the most in. The only thing we really did was go over what we learned over the semester and was given a review assignment from the book. We have to do forty problems for the rest of the class. Joy.

"So what are you doing for your Sweet Sixteen?" Julia suddenly asked. By now, the class was allowed to talk amongst themselves while working, as long as we wasn't loud or using any kind of electronic device.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back while copying another problem.

"Well, you're birthday's in July, right? That's only a few weeks away!"

"It's only been a few days into June, Julia. I'm not planning that far ahead."

"Well, you still wanna do something that day, right?" she asked while poking me with the eraser to her pencil "So tell me! What are you gonna do then?"

"My parents want me to have a party or something," I sighed "but even if I did, I wouldn't have anyone but you to invite."

"I figured as much...well, if you don't have anything planned that day, wanna go to the pool at a hotel and spend a night there? It'll be two days just for us!"

I liked the idea of spending the night or two at a hotel with a pool with Julia. It would be a good break away from home, and it would be nostalgic for us both; Julia and I have been best friend ever since we met in the first grade. She was being picked on by a bunch of boys because she was wearing glasses and I got them to leave her alone. She clung to me since then, but she eventually got out of her shy shell and decided to be herself after the sixth grade. We would have sleepovers when we were younger; she would come over to my house sometimes and I would go over to hers. But we stopped ever since we got into high school. I miss those days...

I smiled. "That'd be awesome! Which hotel did you wanted to go to?"

"The one near Seaside Hill would be nice, so I can ask my mom to look into getting us a room for a few nights." We spent the rest of the class talking about the my birthday, the pool, the hotel, the dance and how we were never have boyfriends. Class had ended quicker since we started talking, so we gathered our things and headed back to our lockers to prepare to go home. I had gymnastics practice after school and asked if Julia wanted come with.

"I can't," she sighed "I have a job interview this afternoon and I can't miss it. I told you I had applied for a job at the mall, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, feeling disappointed that I had to be alone during practice. I had took my spandex suit out of my locker while Julia slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, can you at least walk with me to the gym? The mall is in the area anyway."

"Sure!" We left the building side-by-side, talking and genuinely having a good time, like best friends should. The mall was within walking distance from the school, so it was an ideal place for other students to skip and have jobs after school. I used to skip there on a daily basis when Julia and I first started high school. But I had to stop after the principle caught me one day, and if he ever found out I skipped again, I would be suspended. Luckily, the gym where my gymnastic classes was just a block before the mall, and I went there instead since they let me get away with it.

"Well, this is where we part ways," I sighed when we reached the gym "Text me about the interview tonight, 'kay?"

Julia nodded. "Don't worry, I will. I've been trying to get a job to pay off my car for the summer. If I get one on the first try, I'll have my car in no time!"

I smirked. "That'll be awesome! Maybe when you pay it off, you can teach me how to drive."

"I think that would be a bad idea," she laughed "You might run over people just for the fun of it."

"I would not! As long as they don't piss me off."

"My point exactly."

"Shaddap." Julia giggled before she tackled me into a hug; we usually gave each other hugs before we go our separate ways. It's been a custom for us to do ever since we met in the first grade. I really enjoyed Julia's hugs; they were so warm and welcoming...

But today, it felt different. Just before we stopped hugging, I started to feel dizzy...this never happened before...

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she gushed, before letting me go. I kept my composure, fighting off the dizziness long enough to say goodbye to her before she went towards the mall. Once she was gone, I grabbed my head and slowly entered the gym, trying not to move too much in case I was on the verge of passing out.

That was so weird...It almost felt like something was...trying to enter my head or something. And I could've sworn I saw Julia looking awfully disappointed...or did i imagine that? Anyway, the dizziness didn't last long; It dizziness left when I entered the gym. After that, I was completely fine, if a little freaked out.

"Weird," I mumbled. I passed it off as nothing, and headed over to the desk to check in before going into the locker room to change.

**. . .**

Just outside the gym, hidden in the trees across the street, a figure was watching the two girls carefully. Truthfully, he was only watching one of them, and had been watching her ever since she left the school building. He had been following a telepathic pull for the last few days ever since that old wizard had received that message from the stars. Of course, he was here for his own reasons, but also for him.

He stood in front of a tree, with his arms crossed and had a frown on his lips, appearing to be brooding over something. The pull was leading him to her, and he could feel the power within the girl. But it was was weak right now...it will need some time to develop.

"So, is that her?" someone asked from above. Another figure, except he was casually lying on one of the thicker branches of the tree behind the other.

"I"m not sure," was the reply after a few seconds of silence "But I can feel it coming from her general direction. The link is weak now, but it will only grow over time. I will have to keep a close eye on her just to be sure..." And yet, he wasn't sure at all. Yes, the telepathic connection was emitting from her, but that didn't mean anything...did it? There were so many uncertainties that it made it seem like the near future is nothing but a big waste of time. But they had already gone too far into this; it would be cowardly to back out now.

But first thing's first: he had to keep an eye on the girl to make sure that she was the final piece, or the all of this would've been nothing but a lie. There was nothing he could do about it, though. All that was left was to play the waiting game.

* * *

**E/N:** I'll let you two guess who these three mysterious characters are. Hint: they're not fan characters.

Like I said before, it's gonna start out slow for the prologue and possibly the first two or three chapters...But trust me, it gets better later on.

By the way, who else is dreading going back to school? I know I am...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh hi there school. Glad to see you're bombarding me with work to make updating my stories even harder. I needed that. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Vision**

There comes a time in every teenagers life where they either hate or love their lives. I personally have a love/hate relationship with mine. The reason is because I have a younger sister who I cannot stand, and she can't stand me either. The other reason is that my parents are divorced (not too much of a shocker there). But here's the best part in my opinion; during the separation process, my mom and dad have been in court over and over in a custody battle for both of their children. This went nowhere because each of them wanted to legally keep both of us and grant the other visitations. It went on and on, until I had to stand up in court and suggest that, since there's only two of us, each parents could keep one of us and we could visit our other parent and sibling once a month. Surprisingly, my parents, and even the judge, agreed.

After that fiasco, we had to decide which child would stay with which parent. Fortunately, we had already made our decision: My sister - who is named Hope - wanted to live with my mom, and I wanted to stay with my dad. Everything went smoothly after that; Dad was prepared after he learned Mom wanted a divorced, and was able to buy another house before he was kicked out. He decided not to bother with battling over his belongings in the house and told Mom she could keep them and do whatever she wanted with it. Even if it meant throwing most of that stuff in the dumpster (which she did). Dad didn't care though; he wanted to start fresh, so after I had moved all of my stuff into his new house, he worked on getting new furniture and other necessities. It took us a few months, but we were able to finally get the house complete.

Life seemed pretty swell after that, right? Well, it was...until I learned that when I had to spend a weekend with my mom, I would have to stay with Hope too. Absolute torture. Luckily, I had already spent my two days with them, so I was free for the rest of the month. I had nothing against my mom. It's that thing I'm supposed to call a sister that I have a problem with. What sucks even more is that we go to the same school.

Pushing that nasty thought aside, I entered the school building while sipping on a cup of coffee a got at Starbucks on the way here. I was pretty anxious; I wanted to study and get everything done so that I would be ready when exams came along. I know I definitely passed Biology, English and Chemistry, but I wasn't so sure with my other classes...The only thing I could do then is ask Julia to help me study.

Speaking of Julia, I haven't heard from her ever since she left for her interview. I wonder how it went...Then I remembered that weird dizzy feeling I got when Julia hugged me, plus that odd feeling in my head. It hasn't come back since then though, so I guess it wasn't anything I should be worrying about.

"I guess I'm just over thinking it." I entered the combination into the lock before opening my locker, then started to shuffle and rearrange my books to get what I needed to class. I was about to grab an extra pen when I noticed something hiding under one of my notebooks. I moved it aside to see a flora-patterned USB drive sitting there. It definitely wasn't mine...but I knew who it belonged to. Julia let me borrow it so I could turn in an book report a few weeks ago. I never got around to returning it to her afterwards, though...

I'll give it back to her in class, then." I took the USB drive from my locker and prepared to put it in my pocket, but as soon as I picked it up, that dizzy feeling from yesterday came back. The only difference is that it was stronger, and it felt like I was about to pass out. I had to support myself against the locker as my vision started to blur, and I felt this..._force_ enter my mind. Next thing I knew, all I could see was black...then it transitioned to white...

. . .

_Julia sat next to me - as always - but there was something...off about her today. She's usually bright a bubbly...but now she looked tired, her ears drooped and...she looked disappointed for whatever reason. I blinked at her for a moment, then shrugged it off as tiredness. Honestly, who can stay so cheery after having to wake up early every morning to come to this hellhole?_

_"Hey Julie," I greeted her, calling her by the nickname she hated to at least get a reaction from her. "What's up?"_

_Julia ignored me as she sat down in her seat - which surprised me - remained silent for a few seconds before she sighed sadly. "I didn't get the job."_

_I frowned. "What?"_

_"I didn't get the job," she repeated, before laying her head down on her arms. "Apparently, they had already chosen who would be their new employee by the time I got there for the interview, so it was just a big waste of time. What sucks even more is that the guy who was supposed to be doing my interview didn't tell me this until after it was done!"_

_"What a jerk," I scowled, then patted Julia's back sympathetically. "But it's not like that was the only job in existence. You can look for another place to work at before school is lets out for the summer."_

_"Yeah, but..." Julia lifted her head up and pouted "I REALLY wanted to get it on the first try! That way it would only take me a few months to a year to pay off the rest of my car! Now it's going to take longer!"_

_"You can't rush things like that, Julia," I laughed a bit "You can't expect to get something on the first try. You have to keep applying for jobs and find one that will accept you. THEN you can work on saving up for your car. Besides, your mom can help you find a job, can't she? She has a lot of connections."_

_"That's true..." Julia was silent for a little bit, before she regained her normal bubbly smile. "You know what? You're right! No sense of sitting here moping over one failure. There are other places that are hiring I can try, and if i can get anything there, I'll see if I can work at the airport with my mom for a while!"_

_"That's the spirit!" I laughed again. "Glad to see you're not down anymore!" Julia smiled again, then she looked thoughtful._

_"By the way...do you still have my USB drive I let you borrow? I need it back."_

_"Oh, yeah." I dug into my pocket and pulled out the flora-patterned device before putting it on the desk. "I just found it in my locker this morning, too. I forgot I even had the thing..."_

_"Me too." Julia reattached her USB drive back on its rightful place on her key chain._

. . .

"Whoa..." I found myself leaning against the locker, feeling completely fine all of a sudden. What I just saw...it was like a dream, except it seemed so real...Just what the heck was that?

I noticed that it was almost time for class to start, so I closed my locker and headed towards the classroom, clutching the flash drive the entire way. I couldn't think about what just happened for too long; it would keep me from studying, and I really wanted to become a Junior next year.

I sat at our usual table and waited for everyone else to come in. I eventually got impatient and started doodling in my notebook. After another minute, I happened to look up and noticed my best friend had entered the classroom and headed towards the table. Julia sat next to me - as always - but there was something...off about her today. She's usually bright a bubbly...but now she looked tired, her ears drooped and...she looked disappointed for whatever reason. I blinked at her for a moment, then shrugged it off as tiredness. Honestly, who can stay so cheery after having to wake up early every morning to come to this hellhole?

...Hold on, didn't this happen before?

"Hey Julie," I greeted her, calling her by the nickname she hated to at least get a reaction from her. "What's up?"

Julia ignored me as she sat down in her seat - which surprised me - remained silent for a few seconds before she sighed sadly. "I didn't get the job."

I frowned. "What?"

"I didn't get the job," she repeated, before laying her head down on her arms. "Apparently, they had already chosen who would be their new employee by the time I got there for the interview, so it was just a big waste of time. What sucks even more is that the guy who was supposed to be doing my interview didn't tell me this until after it was done!"

Severe de ja vu going on right now...

"What a jerk," I scowled, then patted Julia's back sympathetically. "But it's not like that was the only job in existence. You can look for another place to work at before school is lets out for the summer."

"Yeah, but..." Julia lifted her head up and pouted "I REALLY wanted to get it on the first try! That way it would only take me a few months to a year to pay off the rest of my car! Now it's going to take longer!"

"You can't rush things like that, Julia," I laughed a bit "You can't expect to get something on the first try. You have to keep applying for jobs and find one that will accept you. THEN you can work on saving up for your car. Besides, your mom can help you find a job, can't she? She has a lot of connections."

Are we just replaying what I had just saw in my head just a little while ago? It's starting to feel that way...

"That's true..." Julia was silent for a little bit, before she regained her normal bubbly smile. "You know what? You're right! No sense of sitting here moping over one failure. There are other places that are hiring I can try, and if I can get anything there, I'll see if I can work at the airport with my mom for a while!"

"That's the spirit!" I laughed again. "Glad to see you're not down anymore!" Julia smiled again, then she looked thoughtful.

"By the way...do you still have my USB drive I let you borrow? I need it back."

"Oh, yeah." I dug into my pocket and pulled out the flora-patterned device before putting it on the desk. "I just found it in my locker this morning, too. I forgot I even had the thing..."

"Me too." Julia reattached her USB drive back on its rightful place on her key chain. At that very moment, our teacher came in and we had to end our conversation to get ready for what was probably going to be another review. As he started going over a few things, I started to think about what just happened, and that..._thing_ that happened to me in the hallway.

The moment I picked up the flash drive, I suddenly got dizzy...After that, what looked like a vision popped into my head, which was playing this scene just minutes before it actually happened...So...does that mean that I...saw a vision...of the near future?

Whoa, if that's the case, that would be awesome! Then again, I could've proven the vision wrong by doing absolutely nothing to try to cheer Julia up when she came in and only returned the flash drive...or gave her the flash drive first and _then_ try to cheer her up. But I couldn't do that...Julia is like, my bestest friend in the entire world, so it's my duty as her bestest friend to give her support whenever she's down. I mean, what else was I supposed to say at that moment? I was only giving her the right advice, so it's not like I was saying all of that just because that's what I saw in the vision.

But there's something I don't understand...Out of all the times I could've received that vision, why did it wait until I picked up the flash drive to come to me? Yeah it appears towards the end of it, but what role did it exactly play in this? As far as I know, it really didn't show any sort of importance, besides the fact that Julia wanted it back...Ugh, none of this made sense!

"Dawn," I snapped out of my thoughts to see my English teacher, Mr. Saddler, standing near our desk, except he was looking directly at me. "Do you mind telling us when was Mobius' starting point in the calendar?"

_Dammit Saddler..._I knew he only did that because I was staring off into space and wanted to see if I was paying attention. Luckily for me, I came prepared; after all that studying I've been doing for the exams, I practically memorized everything we went over.

I grinned. "It has been stated that Mobius was actually called 'Earth' more than a thousand years ago. However, the planet experience rapid evolutions where the planet changed completely. In Earth's yearly calendar, the year of Mobius' birth would have been approximately 14,016 CE. But in Mobius' calendar, the year the planet came to be would be at mid-late 3237."

Saddler blinked, surprised that I nearly went over our planet's biography, but quickly shook it off and kept his composure. "_Very_ good, Dawn. It's nice to see at least some people are studying. Let this be a lesson for the rest of you."

I felt a smile daring to tug at my lips, but I shrugged it off as it if were nothing. The rest of class - and the rest of the day - went by without a hitch, but I couldn't really shake off what had happened that morning...Regardless, school had went by and I barely noticed. When I was actually focusing on what was going on around me instead of being a mindless robot for the entire day, I realized that I was aimlessly going through my locker while Julia kept talking about something I wasn't paying attention to.

"...But she texted me and said that I could drive it for a while anyway. Isn't that great? I can drive us anywhere now!"

"Nice!" I grinned, able to pick up on what she was saying. "At least I don't have to take the bus anymore. Hey! Maybe you could take us to that hotel you were talking about for my birthday. Then it'd _really_ be just the two of us, huh?"

_"A hotel? You two are having a private party and didn't invite me?"_ I cringed. Julia sighed. I nearly slammed my locker shut as I turned to see the last person I wanted to see before I went home:

Arrow Kegan, the school's star football player, and the most popular guy in school.. Arrow was a nicely built mongoose, with black hair, and green eyes. But you wouldn't expect a football player to be wearing chains, combat boots, cut gloves, and multiple studs in his ears. You'd think he'd be more of a rocker type of guy.

Arrow has been a thorn in my side ever since I met him in kindergarten when he was picking on Julia. We hated each other for years until we hit the seventh grade, where Arrow has been showing signs of liking me way more than he should. It wasn't until I got into high school that I realized Arrow wanted me to be his girl. Why? I have the slightest clue.

"Get lost, Arrow," I muttered while slinging my bag over my shoulder. "And start minding your own business, will ya?"

Arrow shrugged before he leaned against the locker. "Well, excuuuuse me for just conveniently walking towards the exit and hearing you talk about a hotel and your birthday. I was _so_ meant to eavesdrop on you two."

I gave him a slight glare. "You and I both know that's not how it happened."

"Whatever," Arrow shrugged "So, you goin' to the dance?"

"Not on your life," I growled before I started walking out of the school. Unfortunately, Arrow followed us.

"Why not?" he pressed in a teasing manner "Don't have a date?"

"No but that's not the reason why I'm not going," I snapped back "You and I have known each other for, what, twelve years now? You should know damn well that I would never in my life wear a dress. Let alone participate in something so stupid as a dance."

Arrow pretended to pout. "Aww...that's a shame. I was hoping you would go with me if you didn't have a date...Then again, who would?"

"Apparently people like you since you won't scram!"

"Um...Dawn? My mom's here," Julia said meekly, trying to get my attention away from Arrow "Need a ride home?"

I nodded furiously. "I would greatly appreciate it."

"Oh what? Too good to take the bus like normal people?" Arrow jeered.

"From what I remember, don't you have a car too?" I retorted "At least I'm not a stuck up football jock, unlike _some_ people around here."

Arrow slightly scowled to the remark - which made me feel a bit better - and sent me a slight glare. "Whatever. See ya, Freak!"

I ended up flipping Arrow off as I started walking towards Julia, who was eagerly waiting for me near the car. I could tell that Julia was worried about the confrontation between Arrow and I, but I told her that I was used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore - and it didn't. I've been called a freak all my life, so this wasn't anything new for me.

Anyway, I talked with Julia and her mom for a bit before the latter started talking about another place for a job. I made a few suggestions, I could tell Julia's mom had better ideas for her daughter, so I let them discuss that while I just stared out the window out of boredom. It wasn't long before I began brooding about the vision again. There's just something that doesn't feel right about that at all...but no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't think of a solution. Then I started to question why _I_ was the one to receive it in the first place. Luckily, I wasn't so caught up with that to notice that we had made it to my house.

"Thanks Mrs. G," I said as I got out of the car.

"Anytime, Dawn," she replied with that same bubbly smile Julia had.

"See ya later, Dawn!" Julia called as they pulled off. I waved at her until the car disappeared around the corner, then started to go into the house. I noticed two cars in the driveway as I walked towards the door, but brushed it off.

Oh, how I wish I didn't...

The first thing I noticed when I got inside the house was that there was a suitcase sitting near the doorway. I made a face as I locked the door, wondering who it belonged to and why it was lying there. It certainly wasn't mine. I don't have Justin Beaver and Twilight stickers all over my suitca -

Oh my God..._It can't be!_

I nearly dropped my bag as I headed towards the kitchen, where I soon noticed that there was more than one person in there. I didn't reach the doorway when I suddenly felt faint...The sight before me was too horrible to be true!

There, sitting at the kitchen table was my oh so hated little sister, Hope. And she was going to be staying with us...for the entire weekend...!

What did I do to deserve this? !

* * *

**E/N:** It was officially stated that Mobius is just a future version of Earth thousands of years later after the Xorda bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs to wipe off the entire human race. The only thing that really changed is that most of the humans mutated into Overlanders, and the animals - now having some human DNA in them due to the bombs - evolved into what we know as Mobians. So what was stated up there is a real fact.

I thought that, since Mobius is technically still Earth, that some things may have survived still, such as the series Twilight and the - somehow - popular singer Justin Beiber (who I've renamed to Justin Beaver to make it fit into the current situation). I thought it would be fun to mess around with that a little, since it would be a bit too dull to have this strictly based off of what we see in the comics.

Our two mystery people will appear in the next chapter, along with some other characters we know and love...but who knows?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh look at that, I updated quicker than usual. Well, with more time on my hands in the last few days, I decided to update since I'm in a Sonic mood lately.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**White Meets Black**

You know, ever since the divorce, I've never thought I would be so relieved to be separated from my sister. It's bad enough I have to deal with her on a daily basis at school, but now that she has to stay with us for two days? I would rather jump into an active volcano. honestly, how could I forget that this month was her turn to come over?

I remember the sheepish look on my dad's face when he saw my reaction when I realized Hope was here. He knew of our love/hate (mostly hate) relationship, and he knew that unless we stayed a fair amount of distance from each other, all Hell was gonna break loose if the tension was high enough. Our mom seems to be oblivious this, or is probably dismissing it as normal sibling rivalry. But this was no rivalry; we don't make up by the end of the day. We hated each other's guts all day everyday.

It was nice to see Mom again, though. I miss the cupcakes she used to bake for us.

Saturday couldn't be going by any slower. Luckily, I had left the house the moment I realized Hope was up and walking around. I had texted Julia in a desperate attempt to have an excuse to leave the house. I had to lock the door to my room before I left, though; no way I wanted that brat going through my stuff while I was away. So there I was, sitting on a wooden gate outside the local ice cream parlor, overlooking the nearby beach with my best friend. I was snacking on a mint chocolate chip cone while Julia settled for a small bowl of regular strawberry.

"Wow, sucks that Hope's gonna be living with you for the weekend," Julia trailed after a brief explanation of why we were here.

"Tell me about it," I snorted "I gotta deal with her for two days. TWO. DAYS. And if that weren't enough, she's also friends with the school slut Pauline..." I took a bite out of my cone, munching at the many mint chips and pieces of waffle cone. "I'm glad that our rooms aren't next to each other, though. My room's in Dad's old studio while her's is in the guest room on the second floor."

Julia stirred her creamy treat a bit with her spoon. "Your dad had that room remodeled after the divorce, right?"

"Yup," I mumbled, my mouth filled with green ice cream and pieces of waffle cone. "But only after it was decided that I would live with him. If it were the other way around, he would've made that into the guest room instead. But since I have a lot of stuff, that huge room really made it worthwhile. He even put in an en suite bathroom!"

"Cool! Just like mine!" Julia squealed "I'm a 'compulsive showerer,' as my mom put it. I take a shower at least three times a day. Sometimes four if you count the occasional bath."

I gave Julia a bemused look. "What's with all the washing?"

Julia shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel the urge to wash myself after doing a lot of activity. I can't help it...I'll feel really dirty if I don't shower as regularly as I do. How come you have a bathroom in your room? As far as I know, your limit is a maximum of two showers per day."

"I take too long in the bathroom in the morning," I shrugged, biting off nearly a mouthful of my cone. "It got so bad that my parents almost gave me one back when they were still together. I won't wake up fully unless I'm under running hot water for a set amount of time."

"Wow," was the only thing Julia could say before she ate the last bit of her ice cream before disposing the cup into the trash. "I gotta run to the bathroom real quick. Be right back!" Julia gave me a quick wave before she hurried back into the parlor to go to the ladies' room. I had no other choice but to sit there and wait...while eating what was left of my cone and looking out at the beach before us.

While I waited, I started to think about the possible torture I would have to endure for today and tomorrow. Maybe I could confine myself in my room for those whole days...After all, I have everything I could ever want in my room: a television with cable, a laptop with full internet access, my guitar incase I wanted to practice some tunes, and, of course, my Wii and DS. The only reason I would have to leave my room was to get a quick snack from the kitchen...do my laundry tomorrow...and my chores. That wasn't so bad; I could live with it. My mind almost went back to the 'vision incident' from yesterday, but I immediately pushed that thought aside.

I was about to discard the last little piece to my cone when that sudden dizzy feeling came back again. _Ok...are you freakin' serious._ Do not tell me that this little..._tooth_ of what's left of the cone is going to trigger another one? Of all the lousy...

...Wait. No...this wasn't a vision. This was something completely different. I noticed from the first two times that whenever I get this dizziness, I would feel something try to _enter_ my head and try to give me some sort of image or vision. But this...this was the complete opposite...

Something was pulling me. Something - no, _someone_ - was trying to pull me to them.

"The heck..?" I groaned, grabbing my head. This was so weird...It felt like...whoever this was...was nearby...But why...would they be doing this? Better yet...why me?

. . .

"T-tch! Should've known there would be resistance..!" His intense stare was on the white furred hedgehog just a few yards away from him. His close monitoring has finally paid off; the psychic energy that was beginning to surface was almost back to its full potential. Yet, it was still too weak for it - and her - to realize its importance.

That didn't matter. She was able to get her first vision yesterday. That should be enough...especially since she could feel him tugging at her mind. The problem was that she was resisting, refusing to let him enter the sanctuary that was her mind. Not that he could blame her; as far as he knew, he was nothing more than a foreign entity trying to barge into a place that he had no right to trespass upon. And yet...he was the only one who could feel the connection between them.

Perhaps he was going at this the wrong way. After all, she knew nothing about him, nor did she knew about the connection she had with him...yet.

It was too bad, but he couldn't confront her like this. As much as he didn't want to, he let go, releasing her mind from his. He would have to think of a new strategy, and take a different approach to this. He started brooding, until he noticed the girl's porcupine friend come back, and he noticed how quickly the hedgehog shook off the experience as if it never happened. But he could tell that her friend knew something was wrong. He was doing this the wrong way...she's just a teenager after all -

An idea strikes.

He suddenly dug into his pocket and pulled out a touch-screen phone. He hit a few buttons, speed-dialing whoever he needed to call. He kept his eyes on the girls the entire time, making sure to watch their movements at all costs. The phone didn't even get past the second ring when someone picked up.

"Yeah?" he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Where are you?" was the demand.

"Near the pier. Why?" The figure saw the girls going back to the car, and his stomach almost made a knot. They were about to leave...

"Get over here. As much as I don't want to say this, I'm going to need your help with something...And they're about to leave, so make it snappy."

"With what?" The figure saw the porcupine open the door for her white-furred friend, and the knot in his stomach tightened. "I can't help ya if you don't tell me -"

"How do you approach a teenage girl without looking like a creeper?" There was a long, awkward pause on the other end. The figure could only hear the faint cries of the seagulls and the waves hitting the shore in the background, but it was soon replaced by the sound of rushing wind.

"Give me thirty seconds." was what was said before the line disconnected. Satisfied, the figure hung the phone up, and put it back in his pocket. To his relief, the girls hadn't left yet, but the white one was sitting in the back seat with the door open, guzzling down a bottle of water. He frowned slightly, knowing that her current condition was his fault.

_Whoops._

. . .

"...You _sure_ you're alright? You look...faint..."

"Julia, I told you, I'm FINE." I could tell she wasn't convinced, but knew how stubborn I was. Whatever the heck that was that was pulling at my head suddenly vanished...Maybe the person - or thing - decided to stop? I honestly don't know...things have been getting weirder ever since what had happened Friday...

Thank God she had some bottles of water in the car. Seriously, I suddenly felt dehydrated...but it only happened after what happened moments before. It was weird, but I was feeling better after nearly chugging the entire bottle down my throat. Julia kept a close eye on me, almost like a concerned parent whose child was sick. She saw the change after I had drank enough water, and most of her concern vanished.

"Whew! I needed that," I sighed, tossing the bottle away "Thanks Julie. I feel much better."

"That's good to hear..." she sighed with relief. Then looked at the clock on her phone and hummed. "You know, it's still early. Wanna leave here and go to the mall? We haven't been there in a while."

"Sure." I climbed into the passenger seat (after closing the door to the back, of course) while Julia got back into the driver's seat. We were back on the road in seconds, and I ended up hooking my iPod to Julia's stereo (she had it custom-made so she could listen to her iPod instead of the radio. It was her car, after all). She didn't mind at all, so I turned it to one of my favorite songs. A few seconds after the song had started, Julia started tapping her finger in sync with the beat against the steering wheel. I grinned, and ended up singing along to the song myself.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound, _

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow! _

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, _

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! _

_Must keep on moving ahead, _

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead! _

_Trusting in what you can't see, _

_Take my lead I'll set you free!_

_Follow me, set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city!_

_I'll make it through, follow me!_

"What's this song called?" Julia asked me mid-way through the chorus.

"It's called City Escape by Crush 40," I replied simply "They're my favorite band." Julia went silent for a minute, her finger still tapping away at the wheel. If she wasn't driving, I'm sure her foot would've done the same thing. But the fact that she liked the song made my day brighter than before.

"It's so catchy," she trailed "Is it on iTunes?"

"Yeah," I replied, jamming away "if you want, you can listen to some of their songs on my iPod."

"...The song reminds me of you." I paused, then turned towards my best friend, whose focus on on the road.

"What?" was all I could say.

"The song reminds me about you," she repeated, but in a casual way this time "that's why I like it." She sent me a grin, and I ended up beaming without trying to. Now that I listened to the lyrics more, she was right. I can never stay in one place; I had to keep moving. I never planned my next move, I just jump head first into them. And I never followed the same path, I went my own way. Or in this case, "followed my rainbow."

The drive continued like this. After a song ended, I would change it to another one, and the cycle would repeat itself. By the time we made it to the mall's parking lot, we managed to get through six songs. And Julia liked all of them.

"I'm definitely buying the album," Julia said as soon as we stepped out of the car. "How come I never heard their songs until now?"

"Probably because I listened to them," I said sarcastically. I saw Julia send me a glare, but I ignored her and kept my focus on the mall. "Hey, there's a CD store in here. Maybe they have one of their albums and you could burn it to your computer. It would be better than buying it on iTunes."

Julia looked thoughtful for a minute, then grinned and nodded. "Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" I ended up laughing after Julia grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the elevator to the second floor. I ended up humming a song as we got on; I was in a good mood all of a sudden.

"We should see a movie," I blurted out suddenly, then continued humming.

"What kind of movie?" Julia asked. We had made it to the second floor and were heading towards the CD store.

"I dunno," I shrugged "Something." We entered the store and were immediately greeted with_ My Chemical Romance_ blasting from the speakers. Julia followed me down the aisle until we got to the CD's until we reached a section that usually kept the _Crush 40_ ones. I scanned the racks until I found the album that had the songs Julia and I listened to and gave it to her.

"Sweet!" she grinned before heading to the cashier immediately. I smiled and shook my head, then started browsing myself. I couldn't find what I wanted at first, then saw that_ Within Temptation_ had a new album. Grinning, I grabbed the case and went over to the cashier to pay for it. I dug around in my wallet while my CD was being checked out, then noticed something behind the desk.

"Are those guitar strings?" I asked, pointing at the pack sitting on a shelf.

"Yeah," the cashier - a punked out wolf - said as he brought it down. "Want 'em?"

I nodded. Without another word, he rung up the strings, then told me the amount I had to pay. I took out forty dollars and gave it to the guy. He reached over and took the money, but his hand ended up brushing against mine. I ignored it, until...

Dizzy spell.

Unlike the last time, the dizziness was only there for a split second, then my visioned black out...and transitioned to white...

. . .

_Gunshots could be heard in the air, followed by blaring sirens. Mobians and humans alike were all over the place, screaming, crying, limping..._

_Amongst them, bodies were littered all over the ground, bloody and stiff..._

_The wolf was in the front yard, trying to help a teenager up from the ground who had a bloody hole in his right thigh. He was whimpering, with tears in his eyes. The pain in his thigh was like anything he had ever felt before...He had been shot._

_"C'mon...I got ya buddy," the wolf soothed, putting the teen's arm around his shoulders and attempted to get him up._

_"Just go, Jake," the teen pleaded "Please just go! Before you end up like -"_

_"I ain't leaving until I know you're safe!" the wolf, who seems to be named Jake, snapped "You need medical attention A-S-A-P!" The teen whimpered again as Jake nearly carried him down the block in an attempt to get him away from all of the chaos. More gunshots could be heard in the background, followed by another shriek of terror. Jake gritted his teeth._

_"Bastards," he spat "I should've known something was goin' on when they came!"_

_"We should've stayed home," the teen moaned "I should've listened to my mom...I'm sorry, man..." The teen was almost on the verge of tears, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye..._

_He turned, and his eyes grew wide with fear and he began to panic._

_"J-Jake! L-let me go!" he shrieked._

_"I said I ain't -"_

_"YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED IF YOU DON'T!"_

_"Wha -"_

_Bang. _

_The teen whimpered as Jake stood there, paralyzed. He looked over at the frightened boy to see droplets of blood decorating the side of his face. Jake felt liquid suddenly rise into his throat, and he coughed...only to see blood splatter onto his shirt and the pavement. He used his free hand to feel his chest, only to pull it away when it felt warm and wet. Jake's eyes widened when he saw his palm completely red...with his own blood. The person who was causing this madness had caught him off guard, and shot him in his back, hitting his lung._

_Jake suddenly gasped, then fell forward. He was feeling the pain of having a bullet pierce through his organ. It was a quick, sharp pain...and then...nothing. Jake gagged, causing more blood to come out of his mouth and on to the pavement...He gasped again, his body reacting on instinct to pull in oxygen into his body to help him survive...but without immediate medical attention, he didn't stand a chance._

_The teen, who exploded into tears seeing his best friend dying before him, repeatedly called out to the wolf, but to no avail. Jake's vision blurred, his head spun, and his heart slowed down. He inhaled deeply one final time before he went completely still._

. . .

"Dawn? Hey Dawn? You ok?"

I was back in the CD shop, and I realized I was shivering. Julia was shaking me, sounding worried while the cashier kept asking if I needed to go to the hospital. I ignored them both...That vision I got disturbed me greatly...the fact that I had to see that poor guy get gunned down -

Wait...

I looked up at the wolf, seeing that he was on the verge to dial 911. "Your name's Jake, right?"

The wolf froze, and stared at me as he slowly put the phone down. "Yeah...how did you know?"

I could literally feel Julia giving me an astonished look, but I ignored her. "Are you...going to a party or get together with someone anytime soon?"

Jake's eyes widened, and he was starting to look very uncomfortable. "I...yeah, actually. My buddy Rob was gonna take me to this party tonight and -"

"Don't go."

Jake frowned. "What?"

"Don't go. Please..." I begged "If you do...something terrible is going to happen to you both..." Jake was staring at me with wide eyes, unable to believe what he just heard from a total stranger. Yet...the grim and pleading look on my face made him think otherwise. The fact that I knew his name and what he was going to do later was enough for the guy to believe I was some sort weirdo, but this was a matter of life and death, and he knew that deep down. He looked very disturbed and conflicted, but he eventually nodded.

"O-okay. I won't go," he said quietly. I thanked him before I felt Julia pull me out of the store and towards the balcony.

"Ok, you mind telling me what the heck was that?" she hissed, but in a freaked out way.

"I...I don't know myself..." I muttered, turning away from her and looking over the rail to the first floor.

"How did you know that guy's name?" she pressed "He wasn't wearing a name tag, you know! And how did you know he was going to a party with a friend? And what's this terrible thing that's supposed to happen when they got there? I'm pretty sure you don't know him -"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Julia paused, but only because my response was calm, but my expression was serious. Julia was afraid, but afraid for me. She knew nothing about this...ability that I've been given. And yet, it was wrong of me to keep it from her. She's my best friend, and I should've told her - of all people - what's been happening for the last few days. Heck, I needed to tell someone about it. And after what happened in the store, I don't think I can keep it to myself at this point.

"I-I'll believe you," Julia almost whispered "You're my best friend, and I know that you would never lie to me...I just don't like the fact you kept this from me." I sent Julia and apologetic look before I sighed and turned towards her.

"I'll just give it to you straight then," I said, frowning a bit and looking towards the floor "I...I've been getting visions of the future." I waited for Julia's reaction, but when she was silent, I looked back up at her to see that her eyes were wide and her glasses were threatening to fall off her muzzle due to the immense shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly cut her off. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. But I really can, Julia! Like yesterday; remember your flash drive? Well, the moment I picked it up, I got this...dizzy spell, and I got a vision of the conversation we had about your job situation in class before I gave it back. And today, when Jake's hand brushed against mine, I got another dizzy spell, and I saw him get shot and killed after going to a party with a friend!" I left out the part of the "mind pull" from earlier since it was pretty irrelevant at the moment, and I allowed the information to sink into Julia's head.

"...Whoa," was all she could say. "So...wait, when did this start?"

"Thursday," I replied "I got the very first dizzy spell when you hugged me in front of the gym, and I could feel the vision trying to get into my head then. But I guess it wasn't strong enough at that time..."

"Whoa, wow, Dawn that's so cool!" she suddenly squealed. I gave her a long look.

"Seeing a cashier getting shot down in front of his friend his cool?" I jeered.

"No, genius, I mean the fact that you can see into the future is cool!" she replied "Think about it! If that Jake guy doesn't go to that party, you'd save his life! A-and you get see events ahead of time and probably prevent the bad ones from happening!" I like how she went to total shock and disbelief to totally optimistic in ten seconds..."Wait...doesn't that make you a psychic then?"

"I honestly don't know...and it's not like I can get these things whenever I want," I sighed, looking back over the balcony "Besides, after what I just saw, I don't even know if I want this ability..."

"Is it because of Jake?" Julia asked quietly. I paused for a split second before nodding solemnly. "I can understand where you're coming from with that. I don't think I would want to see someone get shot dead either...but you know what?"

I glanced up at her. "What?"

"The fact that you warned him is a good thing," she said calmly "because you cared enough for him to try to save his life, even though you're total strangers. What Jake and his friend does tonight is up to them now. You may have seen the future, but that doesn't mean you have total control of it either. Unless you plan on following them all day until tonight, the warning is a huge interference, and probably for the better. So...if they do go to the party tonight and something happens to them, then it just happens. It's not your fault that they get shot; it's their's because they decided to ignore you and go anyway. So remember...don't always think that it's your fault whenever something bad happens to someone. You did your best to tell them about the dangers...and if anyone's at fault it would be them. So...don't worry, ok? I believe Jake will listen to you."

Julia was smiling at me. It was that same bubbly and cheerful smile with those bright eyes that I always look forward to seeing each day...Because we have each other's back...no matter what...

As cliché as it sounded, I wanted to burst into happy tears right then and there. But I wasn't the emotional type, even if what Julia had said was a major pick-me-up. So I ended up beaming and gave her a hug, and led her down the mall along the rail with a huge smile on my face.

"C'mon," I grinned "I heard _Cirque du Freak_ has a new book in Barnes and Noble." Julia giggled and we continued our walk through the mall. And now...I felt like my day just gotten even brighter.

. . .

The two other beings who were following the girls since the gym here blending in perfectly in the crowd. They looked just like any other Mobians, and they were doing anything suspicious either. They were sitting at a table that was next to the balcony, and they had heard every word the girls had said since they were relatively close to them.

"So it looks like her powers have grown," one of them noted.

"Mmn.."

"We still followin' 'em?"

"Yes." The first stood up - the second followed suit - and they began to go in the same direction as the girls...keeping a close eye on them at all times. They weaved through the crowd, staying on the girls' trail until they had entered the book store. The beings watched the girls go through the aisles, and decided to make themselves look normal, and pretended to browse through the book shelves. Luckily for them, their target was coming up from behind.

. . .

"You think they have books about psychics in here?"

"They might. Just not the ones we're looking for, in my case though..." Julia pouted a little, but we ended up going into the Fiction aisles and shelves. I could tell Julia wanted to know more about my ability, and if that meant consulting with a book, then so be it. The problem was, she was trying to be subtle about it without letting me know what exactly she was trying to do. Unfortunately for her, I caught on quickly.

While she was browsing, I started looking through some comics to see if they had anything interesting. I was disappointed when they only had the older issues instead of this month's, so I ended up putting them back and started looking at some fantasy books out of boredom. I only had to wait a few minutes before I could feel Julia's presence again.

"Couldn't find anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No...but I found the newest book to _Demonata_ instead. I think I'mma get it."

"Mind letting me read it when yo -"

_"Get that garbage out of my face!"_

I turned around to see two other hedgehogs behind us. One of them was holding a Twilight book in front of the other one, who was scowling darkly at the book like it had done something wrong. The first hedgehog was green with, wearing a black leather jacket, same colored jeans, red sunglasses, green and black boots and black cut gloves. The other hedgehog was black with quills going up like mine. He had red streaks on his quills and a jagged stripe above his eye. His eyes were as red as blood, had a tan muzzle and white fur on his chest. He was wearing a light black jacket, and his shoes...had metal on them?

Greenie immediately put the book back on the table while giving Blacky a look. "Jeez, what did the book ever do to you?"

"That..._abomination_ doesn't deserve to exist!" he growled.

"It's a surprise how that crap got one of the top spots of bestsellers in the first place," I scoffed a bit too loudly. Both hedgehogs turned in our direction, and I noticed Julia hid behind me slightly. I, however, wasn't shy; I even walked over to the table and tapped on of the book's cover with my finger. "And what sucks even more is that they were able to turn these things into movies."

"Excuse me?" Blacky coughed, as if he choked on something.

I nodded glumly. "Yup. They made three of 'em into movies..." I shuddered "And working on the fourth." I heard Blacky gag while Greenie kept giving us looks.

"To be fair, the movies were pretty bad," Julia added "In fact, I would've have rather read the book then see those again."

"Moving on," I coughed "we're sorry if we disturbed you, gentlemen."

"Nah, it's fine. We've been wanting some company," the green hedgehog said before he stuck his hand towards me. "Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog."

"Dawn," I said, shaking his hand "And this is my best friend, Julia." Said porcupine just waved. Greenie - I mean Scourge - turned towards Blacky, who was just standing there with his arms crossed, looking indifferent.

"Well Stripes?" he said "Aren'tcha gonna introduce yourself?"

Blacky (I should probably stop calling him that) looked at us before he closed his eyes and said smoothly "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

And from the moment I head his name, I got this odd feeling that I was going to be seeing him a lot in the near future...

* * *

**E/N:** I know I probably shouldn't be bashing Twilight like I am, but hey, it's been pretty obvious that I despise the book series. Nothing against the author though, just the books. And the movies. Especially the movies.

Hooray for longer chapters!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I think I should make one thing clear here before I go on: I know it has been stated before that this story is nothing more than a request for a friend of mine, but the plot and story was an idea given to me by another friend who was more than happy to help. Since this is a storyline I have never really written about, I'm going to go through with it since it's a fun story and I enjoy writing it. and as long as my friend enjoys reading it, that's all that matters. For those of you who also like the story and wants to keep reading it, then that makes me happy since it tells me that I'm doing a good job so far. But for those of you who don't like the story, then please press the Back button and find something that appeals to you. I'm not writing this for my personal gain. This is for my good friend Thomas Holmes II who likes my stories of my OC and wanted to see more, so I wrote this for him and him only (and for those other people who might like it). Not trying to sound mean, but I really don't want to see any flames or bad reviews about it...If you don't like it, then don't read it or bother with reviewing it. It'll save both of us our time.

Whew! Now that i got that rant out of my system...enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Another One**

"...All I'm saying is that the author didn't have to utterly butcher the reputation vampires and werewolves worked so hard to gain over the years just to gain popularity amongst teenage girls. Honestly, seeing Edward sparkle was practically an insult. And those werewolves? They shouldn't even get that title! They're just a bunch of shapeshifters who turn into huge wolves! That's not a werewolf and you and I both know that! Oh, and did I mention that it shows the worst love triangle I ever saw? Heck, that's not even a love triangle; there are like, five dudes after that one girl and she's not that attractive in the movies. And I like how she shows no effort to make it clear that she wants one guy. Instead, she sits there, let them fight to the death for her attention, and end up crying about how she 'doesn't want to hurt anyone'! What kind of bull -"

"Dawn, we get it!" Julia let out an exasperated sigh. "Now calm down with that rant of yours before you get pelted by gunfire and bricks by rabid Twilight fangirls!"

I frowned a little. "What? I'm only telling the truth."

"Yeah, and the truth will get you killed!" I made a face at Julia before shaking my head. We had left Barnes and Noble (after purchasing a book or two, of course) and were now on our way to the food court to grab a quick snack. Two two other hedgehogs we met decided to join us on our little outing - which surprised me - and I couldn't stop my rant about Twilight ever since we left the store. That's just the thing about me; once you get me started on a rant, it's hard for me to stop. I see it more as a bad habit I can't really control.

"Heh, she sounds a lot like Stripes," Scourge, the green hedgehog who looks like a cool jerk, chuckled "Except he explodes with lectures rather than rants."

"Maybe if a certain someone wasn't so careless, those lectures wouldn't be needed," Shadow, the black emo-ish hedgehog, retorted. Scourge just shrugged it off and kept walking. We rounded a corner and managed to reach the food court, which was accumulating the many scents of delicious food being cooked up at the moment. I looked around at each of the little outlets, trying to decide where I was gonna go when I felt Julia nudge me.

"I'm going to the ladies' room real quick," she says.

I made a face. "Again?"

"Girl stuff," she shrugged, before hurrying off to said bathroom. I was about to question what this "girl stuff" she had to attend to, then brushed it off since it could be anything...for normal girl standards, anyway. I heard Scourge and Shadow murmuring to themselves in the background, but I ignored them for the time being and decided to buy a simple milkshake since I couldn't think of anything I really wanted. I started digging around for my credit card in my pockets, but my book ended up slipping out of my hands and falling to the ground. I cursed, began to pick it up, then froze.

The book was levitating off the ground.

I was stunned, and stared at the floating book magically return to my hands, causing me to just gape at it like it was some sort of alien object.

"You're welcome." My head snapped up and I stared at Shadow, who was watching me. He levitated to book? Doesn't that mean that he can use telekinesis? Better yet...does that make him a psychic?

"Wait...you're...another one?" I stammered. He nodded firmly, making my eyes widened. So I'm not the only one after all! "Weird, 'cause I -"

_"'Sup Freak!"_ No...Not now! Why, God, WHY? ! I scowled deeply as I turned around, only to see Arrow and his rag-tag group right behind him. This was the last thing I needed today, and it didn't help I would eventually have to deal with Hope when I got home either!

"Well, well, look who decided to come out of her cave," he jeered "Oh wait, someone's missing...Where's your sidekick Ghoulia?"

"Piss off, Arrow," I snarled "I do not want to waste my breath on the likes of you!"

"Is there a problem here?" Shadow asked, stepping by my side. I noticed he was slightly glowering at Arrow, but he just gave Shadow a look as if he was nothing but trash to him.

"And just who the hell are you?" he scoffed.

"My name is Shadow," said hedgehog replied calmly, though his words were filled with pure acid "And I won't even bothering asking what you're name is, you worthless little shit."

Arrow's face flared up with anger, and he glared back. "Yeah? Well look here Emo; I don't care, got it? So go back to your little corner and cut yourself like you're supposed to. 'Kay?"

"Why don't you get lost!" I exclaimed, getting in between them. "Everything was fine until you showed you ugly face around here! Now scram!"

"Arrow, dude, this is going too far," one of Arrow's friends - an echidna - said nervously, noticing the fire burning in Shadow's eyes. "Let's just leave them with their business and c'mon..."

"I'll leave when I get good and ready!" Arrow snapped. I shook my head and tried to lead Shadow away from this, afraid we were drawing too much attention to ourselves. And the last thing we needed was a fight and get kicked out of the mall. Plus, there were a few questions I wanted to ask him, and I didn't want Arrow to ruin it.

"Shadow, c'mon, he's not worth it," I urged "Let's just go."

"Yeah, go ahead and protect your boyfriend, Dawn," Arrow sneered "he won't be there to protect you at school though." Why that son of a...

"Yo," Scourge stepped forward this time and urged Shadow and I back and stood directly in front of the mongoose "I dunno what kind of beef you have with the chick here, but I ain't gonna sit here and let you mistreat her. So I'm only saying this once...Get lost."

Arrow raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

Scourge stood there, looking calm as he took off his sunglasses, revealing that he had the same color eyes as I did: icy blue (and did I mention he was _gorgeous _without them?). "Don't try me, punk."

By now, I have had enough. "Guys please, can we just -"

"Alright, that's enough!" The echidna who tried to talk Arrow out of this before suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "You are acting like a complete douche right now! Is that how your mom raised you?"

"Obviously not," Scourge snorted.

Arrow was about to say something to that comment, but the echidna pushed him away from, muttering nasty things while being pushed. I was glad that they were finally gone, and I was about to thank Scourge for standing up for me, then stopped. He was still staring at Arrow, and his eyes...did they just flash?

"Well, at least the little bastard's gone," I heard Shadow say "Now let's -"

_"THE HELL? !"_ Shadow and I looked up to see Arrow and his friends shouting and panicking while Arrow's left arm was completely engulfed with flames. People in the area started to panic as well, and some tried to help put out the flames by trying to smother the flames with their own clothing or sacrificing their drinks. I could only stand there and watch in both horror and a little bit of satisfaction. Sure the guy kinda deserved it, but no one just spontaneously combusts because of karma!

"Ooh, that looks like a doozy," Scourge laughed as he put his sunglasses back on "Might have to go to the hospital for that bad boy." I couldn't help but to notice Scourge's tone...there was smugness in there...and maliciousness. I was about to say something, then noticed Julia coming back from her trip from the bathroom. She was smiling, until she saw Arrow screaming about his burnt arm and EMTs being called to the scene. She blinked, then gave me a look.

"Did I miss something...?" she asked slowly.

"Besides the school's jock spontaneously combusting? Not much," I replied casually, causing Julia to gape at me. Shadow then coughed and told us we should probably leave if the cops were called and were pointed in our direction. I agreed immediately and we were able to sneak into the crowd and exit the mall without a problem. Luckily, we didn't see any cop cars - or hear any sirens for that matter - when we got out to the parking lot.

"Well...that was kinda random," Julia remarked "I wish I was there to see it!"

"Trust me, Julia, you don't," I sighed, kicking a pebble across the walkway. "This day has been nothing but a weird roller coaster for me..."

"Hey, it didn't turn out so bad," Julia gave me a sympathetic pat "Besides, look on the bright side! Your fantasy of seeing Arrow spontaneously combust finally came true!"

"That's not what I meant..." Ok, maybe it was. But only with the Arrow suddenly catching fire part. I was about to make another comment, but stopped myself when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that I had anew text message. From my dad.

_"Need u 2 come home. Have a gig to do and i need u 2 watch the house while i'm gone"_

And then the day just got worse.

"Great," I groaned "I gotta go home. Dad's gotta go to work and I gotta watch the house - and Hope - while he's gone." And by the looks of that text, he was in a hurry.

Julia winced. "Ouch..." I sighed, stood up and stretched. I knew it was coming. "Well, I'll drive you home. I mean, no sense in taking the bus when I'm already here, right?"

"Mm...Oh, Julia, can you meet me at your car in a little bit? There's...sometihng I gotta do real quick." Julia tilted her head at me a bit, but decided not to ask about it and told me she would meet me at the car before leaving. I waited until she was out of earshot and immediately turned towards Shadow. "You said you were a psychic right? So does that mean...you can...help me?" Shadow didn't reply, but he did look very interested and nodded for me to continue. "I need to know...okay, lately, I've been getting visions of the future, right? And...I wanted to know if...that makes me a psychic too?"

There was a pause, then Shadow simply replied "Yes."

I immediately grew excited. "S-so you can help me, right? You can show me how to control it?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Shadow said calmly, shattering my hopes "But I can tell you about your ability, and teach you about how it works. And I do know someone who can help you...if you decide to cooperate."

_If I decide to cooperate?_ Cooperate with what? I just wanted help with this new ability, that's all! I was about to ask what he meant by that, then noticed that he had taken a card out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to me.

"This is my number," he explained "Call me anytime." I looked over the card, and was a bit surprised that it wasn't a business card. It was just blank, with a phone number written neatly with a thin Sharpie marker. "By the way...are you doing anything tomorrow? I was hoping we could...hang out...sometime."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice towards the end; he almost sounded bashful, like he was embarrassed to ask me in the first place. "Tomorrow? Ohh...ah...I'm afraid I can't. I have gymnastics class and I can't miss it...maybe we can hang out sometime next week?"

Shadow pondered it for a moment, then nodded. "That's fine."

I grinned. "Sweet! Well...it's was nice meet you guys. See ya later, 'kay?" I gave them a quick wave before hurrying over to Julia's car near the middle of the lot. When I got there, she was sitting in the passenger seat with the door open, messing with her radio. She waited until I got into my respectful seat on the passenger side before she closed her door and started the car up.

"You took your sweet time," she remarked "What took ya?"

"I got Shadow's number," I replied casually.

She blinked. "Whoa, really? That was quick...you guys would make a cute couple though!"

I frowned. "It's nothing like _that_ Julia...He asked me if I wanted to hang with him one day and I said yes, so he gave me his number."

"Sooo...in other words, he asked you out on a date, right?"

"NO! Jeez, I just met the guy!"

Julia shrugged. "It happens. Besides, the guy's hot...in a dark kind of way." I rolled my eyes before hooking my iPod on the stereo. As I looked for a song to play, I noticed a paramedic truck drive past us and turn into the malls parking lot. I felt my stomach make a knot. _Looks like he has to go to the hospital for that burn after all..._

. . .

"So you're gonna let her go just like that, huh? Do you know how close we are?"

Shadow let our an annoyed sighed before facing Scourge, who was looking very impatient. "Do you _think_ I wanted to let her go?"

"So why did you?" Scourge pressed. "She was right there..._right there!_ We could've took her in but no...you let her go! Do you know how _long_ it took us to find her? We need her if we're gonna -"

"It's bad enough you nearly blew our cover by almost turning that kid into a roasted mongoose," Shadow hissed as they continued walking through the lot "and the last thing we need is to deter her trust! She isn't stupid, so we need to keep a low profile until she fully trusts us! _Then_ we'll proceed with what needs to be done." Shadow huffed before he opened the door to his car (a black Buick - who would've thought?) and got in, with Scourge following suit.

"Ya know, I've been wonderin' something," Scourge says as Shadow starts the car "How come she doesn't remember you?" Shadow felt himself go numb; his hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, fighting the only memory he really had of her.

"I wonder that too," was his only reply before he switched gears and pulled out of the parking space. Scourge - who was still ticked at the situation - decided to leave the matter alone and wait until they weren't on the road. He knew that if he bugged Shadow enough, he would eventually kick him out of the car and make him walk back to the hotel. Not like that was a problem since he could run there in ten seconds, but he was already in a bad mood and he didn't feel like running today, so he kept quiet.

And the drive back continued just like that. In an eerie silence.

. . .

I immediately noticed Dad's car was gone after Julia dropped me off, meaning that I would have to stay in the same house with Hope for the next two or three hours. That's just what I needed after an eventful day out...I sighed and went in, deciding it would be best to get it over with rather than delaying the inevitable. The first thing I noticed was that I heard Hope in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. My only guess is that she was talking to Pauline, since they text each over 24/7.

I was _so_ thankful that Dad made it so my room would be on the first floor.

My room was within my grasp, but Hope decided to stop me before I could even reach the door frame.

"Well, look who decided to come home," she scoffed "While you were out goofing around, I was stuck here doing _your_ chores!"

I shrugged casually. "Well, someone's gotta do it."

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to do your jobs! Do you know how tired I was after I was finished? My delicate body can't handle that much work!"

"Aww, you poor thing," I cooed mockingly "Did the lil' baby break a nail? Boo-hoo-hoo!" Hope scowled at me and I ended up smirking smugly. Sure me and Hope don't get along, but I'm usually the one who ends up pushing her buttons the most. I don't understand why this is, but hey. If it pisses her off, I was gonna take advantage of it.

"Arrow's in the hospital," she growled, changing the subject to avoid anymore humiliation "Pauline told he his arm was burned."

"Really?" I yawned "Sucks for him."

"Do you know about it?"

I gave her a look as I headed over to the fridge. "How am I supposed to know what happened to him? I wasn't there when his arm got burned. Besides, in more ways than one, he deserves it." I took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started to head back to my room. Unfortunately, I had forgot how stubborn Hope was, and she managed to get in front of me and block my path, making me groan slightly. "Hope, move."

"Pauline told me that Arrow had texted her while he was in being taken to the hospital," she went on, completely ignoring my order "And she told me that he told her that before his arm was nearly burned off, he had talked to you and you were with two other dudes."

"Ok, first off, he didn't 'talk' to us; he was picking a fight with us and his friend happened to have got him away before we were kicked out the mall," I explained gruffly "We were just minding our own business and he decides to come over and ruin it. So what ever Arrow - or Pauline for that matter - tells you is complete bull. 'Course, you'll take their word over mine, so I won't bother with wasting my breath on this any further." I tried to move around her, but she kept blocking my path. Now I was the one getting pissed.

"Who were those two dudes you were with?" she pressed.

I scowled at her. "That's none of your business. Now move!"

"Make me!"

I stared at her blankly for a quick second before asking "How delicate is your body again?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was the law to know this. "Very."

"Good." Using my arm that didn't have my ice cream and spoon, I pushed her out of the way, and unintentionally knocked her to the floor. She sat there on the floor, gaping up at me like she couldn't believe I just did that. I gave her a quick glance before shrugging again. "You're the one who said 'make me,' so that's what I did." And with that, I finally was able to get into my room, slamming the door behind me in the process. I heard Hope huffing on the other side of the door before she stomped off to most likely her room. Feeling satisfied, I turned on the television and decided to rewatch my _Ginger Snaps_ DVD. I loved this movie; not only did it have werewolves, but there was so much gore in it. _Take notes, Twilight._

As I laid there on my bed eating ice cream, my mind kept going back to Shadow and Scourge. They seemed like pretty normal guys at first glance...but what if they weren't? After all, Shadow is a psychic, and he seems to know a lot about my new ability. Then my mind went back to what he said before I left...

_"But I can tell you about your ability, and teach you about how it works. And I do know someone who can help you...if you decide to cooperate."_

If I decide to cooperate...cooperate with what? Is he like, some top secret government agent who hunts down psychics? Was he planning on kidnapping me or something? Or is there something in this picture that I'm missing? And then there's that Scourge guy...he's not normal by a long shot...I could feel it. Before Arrow's arm suddenly caught on fire...what was that flash in his eyes that I saw? People's limbs just don't spontaneously combust like that! I wonder...could he have done something to Arrow?

No...that couldn't be possible. Could it? Argh, so many questions, but so little answers! I pulled out Shadow's card from my pocket, looking at the number while frowning. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to call him...but what would I ask him? I can't just randomly call the guy and go "Oh hey, I suspect you guys aren't telling me the whole truth, so mind giving me the 411?"It's too late to call him anyway... I'll probably call him after gymnastics and see if we could schedule that hang-out on Monday maybe.

I sighed, knowing that this would keep me up all night if I kept thinking about it, and tucked the card away in my desk for safe keeping. Once that was done, I went back to my ice cream and movie, and ended up falling asleep before I could even finish the movie. With everything that happened today, I deserved a good nap. I just wished I could've taken a shower before dozing off...Oh well.

. . .

_"Professor Gerald?"_

_"Yes? What is it?"_

_"I...I would like to make a request, but I want you to hear me out first...It's regarding your Project..."_

_"You mean Shadow?"_

_"Yes...you see, I have been wondering that maybe it wouldn't be right to just create him alone."_

_"Mmm...I'm afraid I don't follow."_

_"Well, Professor, it's not like I don't trust you, but seeing Shadow's behavior for myself, I can't help but to worry he might lash out on us one day unless we have him under control...So I would like to ask you if you would allow me to use your research to possibly create a certain something to keep him in check."_

_"...In other words, you want to use my research to create another one, just to keep an eye on Shadow?"_

_"Not necessarily. You might not know this, but I have been watching him when he's walking around the Colony. Have you ever notice how...uncomfortable he seems around us humans? I know your granddaughter gives him peace and company, but wouldn't it be better if he was around his own kind?"_

_"Hmm...I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."_

_"So you will allow me t -"_

_"But even if I gave you my permission to do this, your Project might end up getting canceled anyway. The DNA I used for Shadow's genetic make-up might not take to this other creature's body and kill it."_

_"I wasn't thinking of using the same DNA as Shadow's. In fact, I already have its genetic structure ready if you wish to take a look. The problem is, it's not complete. And i hoped that maybe you could provide me with some of your notes - or possibly your assistance - if you allow me to do this."_

_"Hmm...Fine then. Show me what you already have, and then I will decide whether or not you can continue."_

_"Thank you, Professor. You won't regret it, I promise."_

* * *

**E/N:** Yay! More Twilight bashing!

This story is so fun to write...It'll probably be the first one I finish in a while.

You guys wanna figure out this little mysteries, then go right ahead. But no spoilers please!

Dear Lord, it's 2 am...I've been writing this all night...


End file.
